A Pharaoh and His Brother: Possessed
by kfumkatta
Summary: A one shot short story about Atem and Yami and an evil spirit.


Atem was sitting in his room. He was worried since he had felt his brother's presence. They hadn't seen each other for years. He knew Yami would look the same as he had always done. A master of magic and the shadows. Who once upon a time had done everything for Atem, but now...? Yami had helped him through every challenge in life when he himself was a little boy. He had sacrificed his own life for him. He had been his big brother, but was now the younger one. Because Yami never aged, or he did, but very slowly.  
Atem knew why he was coming back. For revenge? No, there was nothing he could take revenge on. But. He was back because of what had happened a week earlier. Atem had been possessed by an evil spirit. And as always Yami would do anything to protect his brother, even if it meant that the outcome would be a game about Atem's sanity.

Yami was standing outside the palace. He sighed and made his way to his brother's room. It was dark but he felt his presence. He had to get the spirit out of Atem before he lost himself totally and his very soul would disappear from earth. It had always been like this. He protecting his brother from harm. Because he was the one who had bound himself to the shadows. The one who was able to do the impossible.  
He walked into the palace and saw the people who bowed. The children were playing around and he made a basket of bread appear, which he handed out to the people. He soon found himself outside Atem's room and slowly opened the door. And there he was standing by the bed with an evil grin on his face. He had hoped this would never happen but in order for him to save his brother he had to drive the spirit out of him with the help of the shadows. With help of the darkness he hoped Atem never would have to face.  
"I don't know about your motives spirit but I can promise you that this will end with my victory and you will be obliterated."  
"And how did you plan to do that without hurting your own brother?"  
"A shadow game. That is the only way to make sure you will never wander on this planet again." He smirked.  
"And what kind of shadow game if I'd may ask?"  
"Everything or nothing. It will be combat and without any rules."  
"Sounds fair to me. Prince Yami" The shadows surrounded them. This would almost be too easy Yami thought to himself. Atem had never been strong when it comes to beat him in a shadow game. Though this time he had the help of an evil spirit.

It started off with Yami using his magic to shoot a ball of fire at him. Atem dodged it easily and used his own magic to make an earthquake. The ground underneath them started to shake and it was hard to keep the balance on the moving ground. The shadow game continued like this for hours. None of them would win at this rate. Both bled and glared at each other with fiery looks. By then both of them were exhausted and Yami knew he could win this.  
With one flick with his finger Atem went right into the wall. What he didn't expected was the cracking sound of bones breaking. He had to act quickly and make sure to obliterate the spirit inside his brother. But for that to happen he had to kill him. Could he do that? Could he kill his own brother? Atem would for sure want that, rather than be trapped with the spirit. He would rather die than live in a case like this. There was nothing noble with what he was about do. But he would never show weakness. Not even now when he had to kill the only person he really cared about.

"I'm sorry for this little brother... But it's for the best... If this goes as planned though we will see each other soon. Do you understand? I love you brother and if you won't wake up again I promise your death won't be in vain..." With that he used his magic to get the spirit out of his brother, hearing it scream in pain and anger before he disappeared into thin air, to the deepest parts of the shadow realm. He caught Atem's limp and lifeless body; hoping he would survive this. If not... Well then, Yami would cherish him.  
His brother was the only one he actually cared about, even though he could be cold and heartless most of the time. He could remember the time when he was the big brother and all of the things Atem already had been through. His brother was one of the bravest and most pure-hearted persons in the world, even if he could be a bit annoying from time to time. In his deep thoughts he felt and heard Atem's faint breathing. He felt relief. Not to be that one, but he should put Atem in a room and lock the door only because nothing could happen to him if he was locked up in a room. But he couldn't do that, not even when they were younger because Atem needed to be free. He held his head in his lap and let his fingers run through his soft and spiky hair. For once he smiled a genuine and honest smile, which he hadn't done for forever.

_**_  
**__**This story is for a writing contest that my, Atem's, brother yami_no_game on instagram is holding. I'm sorry for the long time I've been away, but that's what school does to you as well as practices. Sorry for the bad grammar and so on.**_


End file.
